


Hide and Seek

by MakaS0ul



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Playful Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaS0ul/pseuds/MakaS0ul
Summary: Corrin decides to play hide-and-seek with her wife, Azura, though the latter doesn't know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is my first foray into Fire Emblem fanfiction, so I hope I was able to do the characters justice. This was simply a silly idea that I got. It’s rather short, but I think it is a good start into this fandom. Enjoy!

  “Corrin! Where are you?”

  
The princess in question giggled from her hiding spot. She and Azura were playing hide-and-seek; not that the songstress knew that.  
All day, Corrin had snuck around the astral plane, hiding behind buildings or shrubs as she watched Azura search for her. She didn’t know exactly why, but she was in a rather playful mood that day.

  
“Corrin! Are you here?” Azura called for the umpteenth time that day. If Corrin was honest, she was surprised how loud the usually-quiet songstress’s voice was; she’d figured it would have been hoarse by now.

  
Azura approached the smithy, peering inside before entering. It was Benny’s turn to run the smithy, but as usual, everyone was too scared to approach him. Azura though, being the kind girl she was, looked past his scary appearance to discover the giant teddy bear that he actually was.

  
“Good afternoon, Benny. Have you seen Corrin today?” Her voice had returned to its usual soft volume; it’s not like there was any point in yelling at someone who was right in front of her.

  
The burly soldier dipped his head. “Good morning, Lady Azura. I haven’t seen her today.”

  
Azura released a breath. “How odd. I’ve been looking for her all day. It’s as if she was hiding from me.”

  
“Why don’t you try asking one of the ninjas?” came the rumbling reply.

  
“That’s a good idea, Benny. Thank you for your help,” she said as she left the smithy.

  
Corrin tensed from her spot around the corner of the building. If there was anyone who saw her, it would either be Beruka or one of the ninjas, and she didn’t exactly trust them to keep her little game a secret. Kaze might play along, but there was no guarantee. She would just have to wait and hope.

  
The songstress walked past the various shops that made up their astral plane; the name was still undecided, though many unofficially referred to it as Ft. Corrin. Her blue hair trailed along behind her like water.

  
Corrin could only sigh at the sight; she had always loved Azura’s hair, and fortunately the woman didn’t mind when she ran her fingers through it or brought some strands up to her nose to inhale the flowery scent.

  
Azura entered the prison where many of the ninja spent their time. Inside, she spotted Kagero, who was sharpening a shuriken, and approached her.  
The draconic princess hid near the entrance, close enough to see the two, but too far to hear anything being said. Azura seemed to be whispering to the ninja, almost as if she knew Corrin was near.

  
Near the end of their conversation, she saw Kagero smile, but Azura’s back was turned. Hopefully the ninja had sensed that Corrin was simply teasing and go along with it.  
With a polite bow from Kagero, Azura turned made her way towards the exit, humming a tune with a mischievous smile on her lips. Corrin gulped; something was off.

  
Silently, she followed Azura, who seemed to have a spring in her step as she walked away from the town. It seemed like she was heading towards the lake that she and Corrin often spent time at together.

  
When Azura reached the small dock, she swiftly turned around, a soft smile playing at her lips. It looked as if she could see exactly where the other girl was hiding, though Corrin knew that was not the case.

  
Azura began to dance, moving this way and that. It was a slow dance that was meant for two, and she held her arms in a way that looked as if she had a partner to dance with her.

  
Soon, she began to sing. Azura’s beautiful voice always enraptured Corrin; besides the obvious ability to quell her draconic power, it felt ethereal and enticing, like there was some mysterious secret to her singing ability.

  
Slowly, water from the lake rose up in streams, swirling around her in time with each flick of her wrist and twist of her arm.

  
Her song rose in volume, fully reaching Corrin’s ears.

  
_Oh, please don’t let me die,_  
_Ready for your touch._  
_So that I’ll never lose anything again,_  
_I’ll forget myself and restart from the beginning._  
_No, don’t give up on life,_  
_…_

  
The lyrics sent shivers up her spine, and for some reason, they resonated within her. She felt like they were about her; about her experience. Though she had yet to lose anyone or anything, it felt like a premonition, or an occurrence in a previous life.

  
The singing stopped, but Azura continued to dance, her attention continually focused toward the bushes where Corrin was hiding.

  
“Corrin, I know you’re out there. Are you going to make me dance alone?” Her tone was teasing, but still encouraging.

  
With a gulp, Corrin stepped out of her hiding spot, slowly making her way towards Azura as if she was in a trance. “Of course not, my love.” A sheepish grin rested on her face.

  
When the draconic princess reached the dock, Azura pulled her into her embrace, steadying one of the princess’s hands on her waist, while the other clasped the songstress’s own hand.

  
The water continued to swirl around them as Azura led the two through her dance. “And where were you all day? I was a rather lonely without you.”

  
“I was playing hide-and-seek with you,” Corrin said, a blush reddening the tips of her pointed ears.

  
A giggle. “Without telling me? That hardly seems fair.”

  
“Kagero helped you though. And I would have come out eventually,” the draconic princess pouted.

  
Azura’s giggle turned into a soft laughter that sounded like the chime of a bell. “She only told me that you have been following me around as I searched.”

  
“So that’s why you started singing? To draw me out?”

  
The songstress placed a kiss on Corrin’s cheek. “Yes, but I also wanted to dance with my beloved. You have been so busy lately with all your duties.”

  
Corrin flushed a bit before pressing a kiss to the bridge of Azura’s nose. “I can’t think of a better way to relax, my love.”

  
They continued to dance until night fell, exchanging soft kisses and whispers of sweet nothings. It was only when Azura shivered that Corrin took them back to her quarters, where they snuggled together under the warm sheets.

  
“Sweet dreams, my love,” Corrin mumbled as she cradled Azura’s head beneath her chin, placing a kiss on the sky-blue locks.

  
“Sweet dreams, dearest,” Azura whispered, pressing a kiss of her own to Corrin’s collar.

  
Wrapped comfortably in each other’s arms, the two slept peacefully, forgetting the troubles of the world outside their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used was “STYX HELIX” by MYTH & ROID, translated by Lyrical Nonsense. I felt that some of the lyrics fit with the concept of the diverging paths that Corrin is able to take, and touches on the losses he/she must endure. (The restart also refers to all the soft resets people do when someone dies). Also, a kiss to the bridge of one's nose means "cherish," which I thought would be really cute. Be sure to let me know what you all thought! Until next time~!


End file.
